fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
End of the Hunt: Learn about the Guild
Introduction It's been a day since the event known as "The Revalation" amoung the Twilight Phoenix Guild. The news of Markus' clone ripped through the city with almost everyone finding out quicker than Markus could guess. Luckly no bad press came out of it. Despite this event the Guild has carried on as if nothing happened, though Markus has began training with Zero to gain more strength. "Lets do this old friend." Said the smiling Zero who as usual is not really taking this seriously. "Lets see if you can over come magic." "We'll see...." Said Markus charging forward not using any magic. "I've learn the weakness of your magic all too well." Zero smiled and Markus' attack passed through him like nothing happened. The Zero infront of him was a memory projected by Zero as a decoy. Zero then countered with his Burning Storm Pulse to knock Markus off balance, this failed as Markus warped to anew location and repeated the technique until he found a peice of solid footing. "What up? I though you figured my magic out." Smiled Zero as he stood up looking at Markus. "I mean you did say that." "I figured the magic out...Not you but i got a plan you won't like." Said Markus as he vanished and landed a pwoerful punch to Zero's stomach sending him into a rock. "That ain't a fake.....Your magic can't copy physical attacks....I win." "Yep...First solid hit wins....." Said Zero as he got up from the rubble. "Man your not holding back much are ya?" "Nope!" Said Markus sitting on the largest piece of rubble. Ray, along with Adrian and Frejya had woken up early in the morning to see this match up with Markus and Zero, "So who do you think is the strongest in a match like this?" "Well that depends, Markus has the power on his side, but Zero's magic is quite tricky to handle" He says continuing to see the fight. "Markus uses a Slayer Magic but Zero uses Memory-Make meaning he can mimic the spells Markus and anyone else uses and mix them with other spells he's remembered making entirely new ones." Said Freyja as she chewed ona sweet. "It makes him a seriously annoying person to spar with at times....Kinda curious to what he could do with your Nova Magic you got Ray." Ray nodded in response as he continued watching the fight. "I would really like to see that too" Adrian replied as he took a bite of Frejya's sweet and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "A sweet for a sweet". "Hey! No fair...." Freyja pouted looking at the bite mark in her sweet. "Anyway go on Ray have a go against Zero...I'd love to see what he makes with your magic." "Ohhh sound like the hunter is gonna join our play time Markus!" Smiled Zero as he finished his sake. "Don't talk like that...." Said Markus who was relaxing on his piece of rubble. "But go have some fun....I'm curious to see what you can make with his magic...." Ray shrugged and walked up to the sparring ring, "Nice to meet you Zero" Ray said with a smile as he stood in a fighting stance, "Let's see what you got". Zero smiled and gestured for Ray to attack him. "No let me see your power.....Go all out, try and kill me." He said with a confident tone. "Go ahead kid....You'll be surprised what you get." Said Markus watching from his peice of rubble still lying down. "I'm the strongest in the guild in terms of pwoer and skill but Zero is a very close second." "Ok bets on the winner!" Shouted Freyja to the crowd of guild members who've gathered to watch the sparring. "Odds are 100 to 1 in favor of Zero!" "I feel bad for the guy" Adrian said putting his bet on Ray as he wanted to at least give his friend some confidence to try his best. "If you insist, though you should be warned" Ray said before he instantly appeared right behind Zero, "My true strength can shine when I don't hold back" He said attempting to deal a powerful punch on him, Zero smirked turning out of the way of the punch and gentle pushing it down into the ground. "True strength comes from control....A true swordsman knows when to keep his sword sheathed...." Said Zero back up giving some room to Markus who blocked the flying debris with his Storm Wing Shield. "Try it with magic....That'll be hard for me to block...." Markus just sighed as Zero's last comment. "Don't make it to easy for him...." He said sitting up to get a better view of the sparring match. "Freyja give back teh money from the bets....Save that for the next Nomination!" "Ok....." Said Freyja dejected in her hopes to gain some extra cash to by anew coat. "Aw, don't worry babe, I'll buy it for you, I still got some cashed saved up from traveling days" Adrain said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her closer to him, "Very well then, if you insist, "Ray focuses his magic, summoing out an incredible fireball and sending it flying to Zero. Zero smirked again as the fireball hit and left no effect. "Not bad...But not good enough." He said sending a blast that looked identical to Markus Burning Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic. "Try that!" "Here we go....." Said Markus who erected a wall made of lightning infront of him. "Don't go overboard Zero...." Ray focused his magic, creating a powerful wall of flames that blocked the attack, making Ray push back as he tried to bounce it back, but ended up breaking it apart as he was sent to the ground. Ray jumped back up, sending another flame blast at Zero, with more intensity than the last. Zero does ther same as before somehow nulifying the spell and countering with a wind and fire based attack. "Inferno Vortex...." He said as the flame and wind began to spin violently creating a tornado of the two elements. "See how you match with that....Memory...." Ray focused his light and fire magic together, creating a powerful Nova Magic blast that he sent flying towards Zero. "Perfect just what i wanted...." Zero created a decoy like before and appeared at Ray's left flank. He then launched attack fusing Nova Magic with Ice Magic. "Frozen Nova Magic: Eternal Burn..." A sheat of ice raced towards Ray's feet. In one instant, Ray jumped up on top of one of the rubble pieces as the attacked had iced the area, "Close, but not close enough" He said. Zero appeared behind Ray using teleport magic holding an Ice-Make sword to his throat. "I win....Nice try though Ray you're really good easily S-Class level." Said Zero as he released his hold on Ray and walked back to Markus who gave him a bottle of Sake. "Memory-Make isn't an easy form of magic to counter....The onyl problem you ahve you need to watch your opponant more....Watch for patterns hitches and tells in his body." "Lasted longer than i expect...." Said Freyja as she finished the last of her sweets while trying to keep them from Adrian. "Zero normally fights on par with Markus.....Until Markus decides to go pure-melee." Ray nodded and jumped down as he decided to go check in with Becca and see what was going on with her. Becca was at her usual spot by the waterfall working on her magic more. having finally mastered that spell and working on variations. "Hey Becca" Ray said with a smile on his face as he ran over to her. "Oh hey Ray!" She said as she sent a water dragon straight through a huge boulder. "Hows things?" "Good, though I just had a sparring match with Zero, what kind of magic was he using? He literally copied my move and was able to make something else" Ray said as he sat down on a bolder and watched Becca use her magic. "Memory-Make....Didn't he give you clues during the match?" Asked Becca as she took a drink of water from the stream. "He's a one man army of mages basically." Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast